With the emergence of smart phones, the screen of a mobile phone has become the most important component in the mobile phone, generally, in different usage environments, it is necessary to adjust the brightness of a mobile phone screen according to the specific condition, for example, in a dark environment, it is necessary to increase the brightness of the screen of the mobile phone, or in the strong light, the brightness of the mobile phone is increased for ease of viewing, in the prior art, however, flicker may occur when adjusting and switching the screen brightness of the mobile phone, and this may be harmful to the user's health after long-term use, how to conveniently adjust the brightness of the mobile phone screen is a problem faced by the industry.